Migraine
by AussieCandice
Summary: Kurt forgoes sleeps and ends up with a migraine. Blaine helps him through it. Dalton verse.


It was Kurt's third day at Dalton.

Things were meant to be better, they were meant to be different and he was kind of hoping that Dalton would fulfil his image of a fairytale. That after years of living in black and white that everything would transform into technicolor.

He wasn't so lucky.

Everyone was nice enough. They smiled whenever he entered a new class but he couldn't exactly call anyone his friend yet. Apart from Blaine, of course. He'd thought however that moving to Dalton would just mean more time hanging with Blaine, but the other was so busy with all his extra curriculars that the only time he saw him was during classes. Kurt had been thinking about joining the warblers, but he'd only just finished his second day and he wanted to wait a while, until he was feeling comfortable.

He still flinched at the sound of the locker and the nightmares had started up again first night there. For the time being he didn't have a roommate so he didn't have to worry about waking anyone but honestly he didn't want to go back there, to close his eyes only to have to face terrors he couldn't deal with. So he was foregoing sleep.

He was tired. But makeup hid the bags under his eyes, and coffee kept him awake and alert. Kurt knew he'd have to sleep eventually but he wanted to put it off.

It was now his second day without sleep and he was beginning to really feel it. The ever present headache and nausea was a constant reminder that he was going without something necessary.

He was in his advanced French class when his head started to really pound, his temple beating excruciatingly to the sound of the clock on the wall above.

"Kurt?"

The whisper from beside him felt louder than it should be as he turned to meet Blaine's hazel eyes but he just shook his head at Blaine's concerned glance before trying to focus back on the board. He found himself clenching his eyes shut every few minutes, the light starting to really irritate his head.

Somehow he made it through his class, collecting his bag and forcing himself quickly to his feet and out of the classroom.

"Kurt"

Blaine's voice was in his ear again and he wanted of nothing more than to just hide in a cold dark room, blocking out any trace of light and sound.

"Whoa. Whoa. Come here"

And then he was sitting down, Blaine's hand carefully placed on his shoulder and he finally looked up to meet his only friends eyes.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

Blaine's voice was full of concern and Kurt almost wanted to burst into tears at it. At how much he seemed to actually care.

But he shook his head, wanting to reassure Blaine but at the same time wanting everything to go away. He knew however from prior experience that asking for help was sometimes the best idea.

"My head hurts" he whispered quietly, a lonely tear leaking out the corner of his eye before holding his head in his hands.

"Kurt" Blaine was quiet now, quickly catching on that excessive noise obviously wouldn't help. And then he saw the sole tear make it's way down Kurt's face and his heart clenched uncomfortably at how in distress Kurt was.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. You're going to be okay"

Blaine was still kneeling down beside Kurt as he gently squeezed his shoulder, hoping to soothe him.

"Do you get migraines?"

Blaine frowned as all Kurt could do was nod and he thought through his options.

The nurse sounded like the best idea, but he knew for a fact that Kurt didn't deal well with unfamiliar people so he tried for a different route.

"Do you have meds in your room?" Blaine questioned again and after a nod from Kurt he tugged him gently to his feet. Most of the students had disappeared off to classes for the next period so they were alone in the deserted hallways.

Blaine didn't like however how quiet Kurt was being. It unsettled him tremendously but he didn't want to irritate what he thought was an already painful migraine so they continued down the halls in silence.

But then Kurt whimpered and stopped, holding his head in his hands and Blaine moved quickly, rubbing his back in a soothing motion and wrapping an arm around his waist so they could keep moving.

"It's okay. It's okay" Blaine whispered back. "We're almost there"

It wasn't long before they'd made it inside Kurt's dorm and Kurt opted for burying himself under blankets while Blaine searched for some meds with little help from the other boy. But Kurt's room was so clean he didn't have to look before before discovering some Excedrin tucked away on a corner on the desk.

Blaine untied his own shoes, placing them in a corner before sitting down on the side of the bed, his hand running up and down what could only be Kurt's back.

"Kurt" he said softly.

"I know it hurts. But I found your meds if you want to sit up for just a little bit"

And then Kurt was moving quickly, untangling himself from the blankets and sitting up. Blaine frowned as he passed over the pills and some water, hating the redness around Kurt's normally clear eyes and wanting nothing more than to just make everything better.

"Thanks Blaine" Kurt murmured softly as he passed the water back over, continuing to sit up. His head was still throbbing but he knew it wouldn't be long before it calmed down a little.

"No. No. That's fine" Blaine smiled as he threaded a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should try going to sleep?"

Kurt shook his head rapidly, cursing at how much the motion that irritated his head.

"You look _exhausted _Kurt. That's probably the best idea and you'll feel better afterwards"

Kurt shook his head again.

"No" he snapped. "I _can't_..Can you just go please?"

Blaine was taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor, but didn't pull away, his hand instead squeezing the top of his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern as he looked into Kurt's eyes which were now starting to water.

"I can't sleep" Kurt repeated again softly, hating his own emotions as they started to betray him. But then Blaine's hand was rubbing down his arm and he broke down completely, opting to bury his head against Blaine's chest as the boy pulled him into a hug.

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay" Blaine's voice was low as he repeated sweet nothings in Kurt's ear, one hand rubbing along his back, while the other held him close.

"What do you mean you can't sleep? Are you homesick?"

Kurt shook his head again.

"No. Well. Kind of. But just nightmares. I don't _want _to sleep"

Blaine frowned, but knew exactly how that felt. "About Karofsky?"

"Yeah"

"_Kurt. _You have to sleep. You're just going to make yourself sick if you don't and I'm guessing the migraine is a result of that too. What about if you try to go to sleep? And I'll stay here"

Kurt sighed as he pulled out of the hug.

"I don't want to bother you Blaine"

"You're not bothering me in the slightest. I promise" Blaine's response was quick and he glanced at Kurt for approval.

"C'mon I'll just stay here and then if it happens I'll be here and you won't have to be alone. I seem to remember promising your dad something along those lines"

Kurt sighed again before lifting the sheets up and making room under them.

"You're so stubborn. Fine. Fine. Stay"

Blaine beamed as he helped rearrange the covers before sliding in next to Kurt himself an arm wrapped lazily around his waist.

"Blaine" Kurt hissed. "What are you doing?"

Blaine chuckled to himself.

"I'm staying here with you. This bed is really comfy. Just relax. It's fine. I'm not some serial rapist. I promise"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before closing his eyes, smiling slightly when Blaine tugged him in closer.


End file.
